In the world of sports, the ability to spin a ball, such as a basketball, volleyball or football, on the tip of one finger never ceases to amaze spectators. As anyone who has ever attempted the feat will attest, it is extremely difficult to spin a ball like Curly Neal of the Harlem Globetrotters for more than an instant. However, with a lot of practice, a great deal of coordination, and a bit of luck, one can learn how to spin a ball on one finger for a considerable time period. Many people, however, would love to be able to perform the trick flawlessly sans dedication and skill.
For those who would be satisfied with creating the illusion of spinning a ball, some form of mechanical or motorized aid could provide the desired control. Unfortunately such a device presently does not exist.